


Adopt Illustrations

by Cluegirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, actually.  Two illustrations for Greenteeth's Cap_Ironman Big Bang story; Adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545691) by [greenteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteeth/pseuds/greenteeth). 




	2. May I...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night scene


End file.
